


Mine

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Six, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Post 3x13, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Caitlin suppresses the need to roll her eyes, her suspicions proving correct. When she turns to him, he's closer than she thought and she immediately takes a step back...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snowells week 2018, day six, prompt- year 3 grodd capture/year 2 jealousy.
> 
> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors found lurking here.

Jesse wanders back into the near empty cortex and looks over into the now empty med bay. It's been three hours and she somehow knew that without being restrained her dad wasn't going to stay put for long in the med bay. Turning to the only other person present in the room, she moves over until she's in front of HR, who's sprawled in an office chair, feet propped up on the desk. "Where's my dad escaped too?" Jesse asks in exasperation, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
HR lifts his hands and shrugs. "He said he was gonna take a shower, which honestly, the guy needed. He also mentioned something about food."  
  
"How long ago did he leave?"  
  
"Maybe a half hour," HR pauses as if thinking about it, "no longer than an hour ago maybe."  
  
Despite HR's vague time frame on how long her dad had been gone, Jesse nods, knowing it had been a miracle he'd stayed as long as he had before escaping. "Okay, thanks HR."  
  
HR tips his hat at her then turns his attention back to his notebook as Jesse turns to walk away. Strolling through the lab, she heads for the rooms her dad has occupied here on earth two and yet, when she arrives at her destination and steps into the room, she finds it in darkness. Grumbling under her breath, she switches on the lamp and walks over to what was her bed falling face down onto the mattress. She's too tired to go in search of her father, after all he's old enough to take care of himself, except of course when giant Telepathic gorillas are involved. So with that in mind, she closes her eyes and allows sleep to claim her.  
  
_Across town..._  
  
Caitlin smiles kindly in thanks as Julian holds the door open to her building, allowing her to step through before following behind after her. The conversation between them is quiet, friendly and Caitlin's trying to not think about what awkward moments are ahead as they step into the elevator. Far too quickly for her liking the elevator pings and the doors open onto her floor, walking towards her door, she silently pleas for this to not go where she thinks it's going to go. Slipping her key into the lock she opens the door, stepping into the hall entrance she frowns when she sees light coming from the living area but before she can think more about it, Julian's voice is breaking through her thoughts.  
  
"So, I had a nice time at dinner with you tonight, Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin suppresses the need to roll her eyes, her suspicions proving correct. When she turns to him, he's closer than she thought and she immediately takes a step back creating some space, something she can sees he picks up on if the frown on his face is any indication. "Julian, I'm sorry..." her tone must speak volumes of the words she has not yet spoken in full because he waves his hand, as if brushing away her words.  
  
"Oh..." he then takes a step back, an ugly look she can't place on his face as he looks at her. "That dinner wasn't intended as I thought then?"  
  
"I'm sorry Julian, I thought you knew that I only want to be friends." Caitlin can't remember a time where her behaviour has suggested anything else. "But I apologise if I've ever given you the impression..."  
  
"You don't owe me an explanation. It's fine, goodnight Caitlin." Julian says rather formally, abrupt and stiff just like his posture as he turn and stalks away.  
  
Caitlin stands motionless in the doorway for mere moments before closing the door quietly behind her. Bending over, she takes off her boots before kicking them aside into the hall closet then taking off her jacket and hooking it up. It's when she's about to walk further into her home that she remembers the light already on, so taking cautious steps she moves out of the hall and her eyes fall on the man sat in the armchair, eyes boring into her. Relief floods her that it's not some mass murdering psychopath, instead it's just the recently rescued from gorilla capture, Dr Harrison Wells.  
  
She chooses not to say anything in greeting, instead she just ignores his presence and moves into the kitchen area. Opening the fridge and pulling out a half filled bottle of wine, she can feel his eyes boring into her back. Taking down two glasses, she fills them with a generous amount, before turning to face him, taking a sip of the red liquid as her eyes meet his. "So, breaking and entering a new hobby of yours?"

It's the first thing said between them and it seems like the last for the moment because Harry doesn't dignify her with an answer. Instead he stands up and makes his way into the kitchen. He stands far to close as he reaches for his glass, his body pressing against her side while he lifts his glass to his lips.  
  
Swallowing most of the wine, Harry gently sets down the glass back to its resting point on the kitchen island. His hand wanders to the woman beside him, fingers pressing into her pulse point before slowly trailing down, down between the valley of her breasts, down over her stomach, feeling the heat of her skin through her thin t shirt before he stops at the waistband of her jeans, his fingers teasing along the edge, then the button's open and he's lowering the zipper, sliding his hand inside. And still nothing more is said between them as his fingers graze over her clit, then his touch inches lower sliding through the gathering wetness before he slides them back up to her clit, circling the bundle of nerves with the softest of touch.  
  
Caitlin tries her hardest not to react but it's hard not too and she can't stop the whimper that leaves her as she shifts against his hand, looking for more friction, pressure... just something more to get her where she wants. His mouth is teasing against her cheek and she turns into his kiss, moaning into him and the vibrations cause him to deepen, kiss her harder, his tongue chasing after hers into her mouth. His fingers drop down, first one then two pressing up inside of her and she bucks against his hand as he starts to move them inside of her. His movements are almost ruthless in their pursuit of her pleasure and it isn't long before she tightens around his fingers and comes against his hand. Her voice breaking on his name, "Harry," as her thighs shake from trying to stay upright.  
  
Pulling his hand away from her, Harry brings them to his mouth before returning them to her jeans, pushing the material down her long legs where she kicks them away from her feet. Then his attention goes to her t shirt, stripping that away before lifting her up into his arms. His kisses distract her as he walks them to her bedroom, Caitlin's only aware when her world tilts and she feels her sheets on her bare back. She watches him through half lidded eyes as he stands back and discards his clothes, it's only seconds until he's above her, pressing himself against her as he stares down into her pretty hazel gaze.  
  
"How was your date?"  
  
It's the first time he's spoken, his tone harsh and with a jealous look in his dark eyes and Caitlin can't help but roll her own, even when he pinches her right nipple then starts lapping at it with his tongue. "It wasn't a date," she defends adamantly, not revealing that Julian hadn't been on the same page.  
  
"Good," he tells her and then he's there, in one smooth hard thrust, he's buried deep inside of her.  
  
A silent scream escapes her at the sudden invasion, her head tipping back giving him access to her throat as he starts to move. His hips thrusting into hers in a steady rhythm of hard, deep strokes. He hooks her leg up over his hip, the slight change of angle working a magic part of her that has her eyes squeezing shut tight.  
  
His hands reach up, pulling hers from his hair to interlock their fingers, pressing their joined hands down into the mattress beside her head. Pulling out almost all the way, Harry surges forward... hard and is rewarded with a delightful noise escaping the woman beneath him. "You like that?" he questions low and gruff into her neck, repeating the movement again and again and is rewarded time after time with that noise of satisfaction falling from her lips.  
  
"Yes... yes, oh god, Harry please..."  
  
He grins into her neck, teeth nipping at her skin as he snaps his hips harder into hers. "Mine," he whispers harshly against her check.  
  
"Yours," Caitlin agrees, her back arching into him as her inner muscles squeeze around him and she's falling, falling over the edge into orgasm, his name a choked cry and all Harry can do is ride it out, his thrusts never faltering until he's there himself, following after her into the abyss of pleasure before collapsing onto her.

They lay entwined for a while before Harry rolls off of her and collapses beside her. His face pressing into the pillow with his eyes closed.  
  
Caitlin thinks he's fallen asleep he's so quiet beside her as she stares up at the ceiling which is why she nearly jumps when his hand comes to rest on her chest, fingers trailing down between her breasts.  
  
"I don't like Indiana."  
  
Again she rolls her eyes at his sleepy sated yet adamant tone. "You don't like anyone Harry."  
  
"I like Jesse..."  
  
Caitlin rolls onto her side to look down at him, propping her head in her hand, her other traces patterns on his back, unconsciously drawing out _'I love you'_. "She's your daughter, she doesn't count."  
  
"I like you too."  
  
Caitlin smiles at him. "I'm..."  
  
But Harry cuts her off before she can finish. "You're mine," It's not said with the possessive nature he'd used during their lovemaking, instead it's soft, uncertain, like it's more a question than a statement.  
  
"Yes, I'm yours." Caitlin's answer seems to satisfy him because he pulls her down to him, his mouth moving overs hers almost lazily. Pulling back, she looks at him, taking in the scruff across his face and those stunning blue eyes of his. "Are you staying?" she whispers between them, almost afraid of the answer. She's hoping he understands what she's asking, if he knows the question holds more weight than just that of him staying the night.  
  
And it seems he does, because he smiles up at her, "If you'll have me?"  
  
This time it's her turn to kiss him, a happy sigh escaping her as he wraps her up in his arms. She doesn't need to verbalise her answer, her kiss says it all.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Only one today but more tomorrow. :) 
> 
> Thoughts? Good or bad?


End file.
